countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
South Korea
South Korea '''is a country situated in East Asia, it shares its borders with North Korea and has access to the Sea of Japan and the Yellow Sea. It is a pretty well known Countryhumans character. South Korea is famous for Kpop, their history and culture, popular food and tourism. Description Appearance Normally he is drawn male with a white k-pop hoodie with blue and red galaxy-looking sleeves, with a red T-shirt underneath. Also commonly found as a girl character but generally in a male form. Sometimes depicted with animal attributes, the same as that of Japan. Personality South Korea usually tries to keep a positive outlook and is described as Hyper-Active, Over-Excited, And overly kind. Everyone talks about him as a kind of child stuck inside an adult's body. He can sometimes be down but usually never shows it on his face. Interests South Korea is kinda good when it's about e-sport. He has an interest in K-pop, a genre of music originally from Korea. He also loves all K-drama and loves to watch mukbang. LOVES music and anything that's artistic. Loves to do the typical "finger heart". Flag meaning The flag of '''South Korea features four colors: white, black, red and blue. The white background is a traditional color in Korean culture that symbolizes purity and peace. The color of black is used for the four trigrams, each representing a different virtue. Others symbols The hibiscus and the Siberian tiger are symbols of South Korea. Nicknames S.K, Cocoa, and Kakao, because KakaoTalk is a popular text-type app generated from Korea, pepsi flag History At the World War 2, Japan invaded Korea and had taken control of Korea. After the 2 atomic bombs were dropped in Japan, Japan retreated back to their lands leaving South Korea alone. USSR took North Korea making them part of their communist, on the other hand, America had supported South Korea. The Korean War occurred and nearly when all South Koreans were defeated by North Koreans, America and the UN came to the rescue fighting back at the communist. The fight was brutal until the border was made right in the middle of Korea. South Korea is an East Asian nation of some 51 million people located on the southern portion of the Korean Peninsula, which borders the East Sea (Sea of Japan) and the Yellow Sea. The United States and Soviet Union divided control over the peninsula after World War II, and in 1948 the U.S.-supported Republic of Korea (or South Korea) was established in the capital city of Seoul. Beginnings Around A.D. 668, several competing kingdoms were unified into a single dominion on the Korean Peninsula. Successive regimes maintained Korean political and cultural independence for more than a thousand years; the last of these ruling kingdoms would be the Choson Dynasty (1392-1910). After surviving invasions by Japan at the end of the 16th century and the Manchus of East Asia in the early 17th, Korea chose to limit its contact with the outside world. A 250-year-long period of peace followed, with few Koreans traveling outside their isolated country. This began to change in the late 19th century, when Western powers like Britain, France and the United States made efforts to open trade and diplomatic relations with Korea, with little success. COLONIAL PERIOD At the outset of the 20th century, Japan, China and Russia vied for control over the Korean Peninsula. Japan emerged the victor, occupying the peninsula in 1905, at the conclusion of the Russo-Japanese War and formally annexing it five years later. Over 35 years of colonial rule, Korea became an industrialized country, but its people suffered brutal repression at the hands of the Japanese, who tried to wipe out its distinctive language and cultural identity and make Koreans culturally Japanese. During World War II, many Korean men were compelled to serve in Japan’s army or work in wartime factories, while thousands of Korean women were forced into providing sexual services for Japanese soldiers, becoming known as “comfort women.” KOREA DIVIDED After Japan’s defeat in 1945, the United States and the Soviet Union divided the peninsula into two zones of influence. By August 1948, the pro-U.S. Republic of Korea (or South Korea) was established in Seoul, led by the strongly anti-communist Syngman Rhee. In the north, the Soviets installed Kim Il Sung as the first premier of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea (DPRK), better known as North Korea, with its capital at Pyongyang. KOREAN WAR South Korea’s declaration of independence in 1950 led North Korea, backed by China and the Soviet Union, to invade its neighbor in an effort to regain control of the entire peninsula. U.S. and United Nations troops fought alongside South Korean forces in the Korean War, which would cost some 2 million lives before it ended in 1953. The armistice agreement left the Korean Peninsula divided much as before, with a demilitarized zone (DMZ) running along latitude 38 degrees North, or the 38th parallel. PARK CHUNG-HEE Over the decades to come, South Korea maintained a continued close relationship with the United States, which included military, economic and political support. Though ostensibly a republic, its citizens initially enjoyed limited political freedom, and in 1961 a military coup put General Park Chung-hee into power. In the 1960s and ‘70s, under Park’s regime, South Korea enjoyed a period of rapid industrial development and economic growth (achieving a per capita income some 17 times that of North Korea). MILITARY RULE TO DEMOCRACY Park was assassinated in 1979, and another general, Chun Doo-hwan took power, putting the country under strict military rule. An armed uprising by students and others to restore democratic rule led to many civilian deaths at the army’s hands. Martial law was lifted in 1981, and Chun was (indirectly) elected president under a new constitution, which established the Fifth Republic. By 1987, popular dissatisfaction with the government and mounting international pressure pushed Chun from office in advance of another revised constitution, which allowed direct election of the president for the first time. Roh Tae-woo, a former army general who won the country’s first free presidential election in 1987, further liberalized the political system and tackled corruption within the government. SEOUL OLYMPICS The reforms of the Sixth Republic came just in time for South Korea to host a successful Summer Olympic Games in Seoul in 1988, despite continued student protests and a boycott by North Korea. The 1980s also saw South Korea increasingly shift its economy toward high-tech and computer industries, and improve its relations with the Soviet Union and China. Continuing the transition away from military rule and toward democracy, South Korea elected Kim Young-sam, its first civilian president in more than 30 years, in 1993. KIM DAE-JUNG Kim Young-sam’s successor, Kim Dae-jung (who took office in 1998) would win the Nobel Peace Prize in 2000 for his contributions to democracy in South Korea, as well as his so-called “sunshine” policy of economic and humanitarian aid to North Korea. That same year, Kim Dae-jung and his northern counterpart, Kim Jong Il, held an historic summit in Pyongyang, the capital city of North Korea. Despite that brief period of relatively sunny relations, however, things soon deteriorated between the two countries, largely due to the North’s continued development of nuclear weapons. The rise to power in 2011 of a volatile new North Korean leader, Kim Jong-un, and his regime’s repeated tests of nuclear missiles only exacerbated the problems. PARK GEUN-HYE Meanwhile, South Korea elected its first female leader, Park Geun-hye (the daughter of Park Chung-hee), in 2013. But in late 2016, she was implicated in a scandal involving corruption, bribery and influence peddling, and the National Assembly passed an impeachment motion against her that December. After her impeachment was upheld in March 2017, the center-left candidate Moon Jae-in won a special presidential election in a landslide, pledging to solve the crisis with North Korea using diplomatic means. SOUTH KOREA TODAY Today, South Korea is one of East Asia’s most affluent countries, with an economy ranking just behind Japan and China. With most of the country covered by mountains, a majority of its population is clustered around the urban centers. The capital of South Korea, Seoul, is home to more than 25 million people, or about 50 percent of the country’s population. In early 2018, South Korea welcomed athletes from around the world to the Winter Olympic Games. The month before the games began, North and South Korea agreed to march under the same flag at the Olympics, the latest sign of a partial thaw in relations between the two countries. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Public Views Geography He borders his twin brother, North Korea. His land area is 100,032 square kilometers Relationships Family * United States- adoptive father/best friend (one or another, not both at the same time) * Mongolia - husband (depends on the person) * Japan - biological mother * North Korea - twin brother (North is the older twin) Friends * Japan (sometimes) * United States of America (closest friend) * Canada (friend/ boyfriend, depends on the person) Neutral Enemies *Japanese Empire - Enemy * North Korea - Usually Opinions USA America has helped me in the Korean War between me and North brother. I show great respect to him and I think of him as one of my best friends. Japan Japan is alright, she and I have our ups and downs but we're not at each other's throats. (most of the time) we sometimes hate each other but we get along pretty well. Even though we have some political issues going on, I still like her a lot, but not her old self. North Korea How do I explain how our relations are...?. It's very complicated. But I still love him cause.,. He is my brother. I know he misses me too, he is just too shy to say that. China eh, China? he's okay. I'm annoyed at him cause he didn't help me at all at the Korean war but I have nothing against him. Australia A friend of mine! He had helped me several times at wars, I am grateful for his help. He can be wild- but he's funny as well. References Wikipedia ru:Южная Корея Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Country Category:Asia Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Christian Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Republics Category:Korean shamanism Countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Buddhist Countries